


Magnetic North

by inkandchocolate



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark spends a little time thinking about his "other" obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetic North

**Author's Note:**

> Set around S1 "Hourglass"

It was one of those things that was impossible not to think about. No matter how many times he tried to make his mind slide over the realization, Clark's thoughts always stuck there like a magnet to steel, stubborn as hell. He lays on his back and surrenders to it.

Lex.

Specifically these feelings for Lex, ones he'd always been able to push away under the ever-present Lana Obsession. No longer able to deny them now, no sir, not since he'd blurted out that whole "someone I care about will die" thing, right to Lex's face. Couldn't help himself at the time, the old lady's words mocking him as he watched Lex fishtail the Porsche down the road and slide to a stop. Clark's heart had been hammering in his chest when he saw it, flashed back to the bridge, the accident.

Lex's mouth under his when he was trying to bring him back. And then the way he'd just blurted it out, told Lex to be careful because ...

Clark heaves the tennis ball he's tossing just a little too hard, cheeks flushed in retro-shame, feeling like the world's biggest freak. Again. Still and always the world's biggest freak, who is now adding "lusting after billionaires" to "too fast", "too strong," and "x-ray vision without the cheap specs" on his list of reasons why he should lock himself away before he does something that ruins his family, friends, the whole town of Smallville.

The ball returns to him with a popping sound, leaving Clark with the view of a perfectly ball-shaped hole in the roof of his retreat. Something else for him to fix, thanks to his inability to be normal, his unstable nature coming to the fore more often now. Control a necessary way of life for him, ever since he was old enough to understand how he could hurt people if he didn't maintain the lockdown, and now it's all...slipping. He knows his dad blames it on puberty, he overheard his parents talking about it, calling it raging hormones and saying how it was understandable. Something that all parents go through, all boys experience, only in Clark's case it was just a little...

Different. Strange. Freaky.

Dangerous.

Clark rolls over onto his stomach. Dangerous. He thinks that's the best word to be applied here. Because it might be hormones, they might be right, but whatever it is, it's big. Huge, in fact -- a towering obelisk that makes his feelings for Lana look like a sandcastle. Out of control feelings, nothing he can restrain for too long. Like the desire to have Lex's mouth under his again, warm this time, aware of him.

Clark rolls his hips as his eyes fall closed, lets himself fall into the dreamy state of arousal. Pictures Lex like he was the other day, leaning against the wreck of the original Porsche. Sees the way the lighting in the room makes Lex's pale skin almost glow, like he's something otherworldly. DreamLex is wearing that smirk that makes Clark want to grab him and just. Kiss him. Press his mouth to those lips and see if they are as soft as Clark thinks they are, wants to put his hands on the tall, sleek body, run fingertips over bare, silken skull and feel the ridges of bone beneath it.

Clark wants to feel it all. Imagines himself pressing Lex against the car, bending him back over the hood , climbing on top of him, grinding his hips into Lex's and feeling a matching hardness there. Wants to lick the skin of Lex's neck with the flat of his tongue, taste expensive cologne and see if it's going to be bitter the way he thinks it might be. Sharp counterpoint to the heavy sweetness that pools in his belly in the dream.

Heavy now in the real time, too, and he thinks about turning over, jacking off again to the visual of Lex spread out on the car under him. Grinds against the floor instead, puts his hands out to the side and imagines Lex's wrists in them, imagines the unyielding floor is instead the taut muscles of his hips and belly, breathes harder as he begins to buck and lose the rhythm of his thrusting. All that tension and need gathering into his cock, scrape of jeans and cotton briefs only making it that much easier to go with the fantasy. Clark hitches in a breath when he feels the edge and groans it out, back arching as he comes, Lex's name on his lips.

Collapses face down, body twitching as warm wetness soaks through cloth and into body hair. Clark wants to make himself feel guilty about it, but his brain is pointing at magnetic North again and there's no room for anything but Lex.

\--end


End file.
